One Day
by Enishichan
Summary: A short songfic... about a day in Duo and Heero's life.


~ indicate song lyrics..
    ~This is my workplace
    And these are the people I work with
    Yuko and Hiro
    We work together~
    Duo entered the nearly dark apartment. The only thing keeping it from complete blackness was a faint flickering green light coming from another room. Duo walked down the hallway toward the light's origin, passing a couple of closed doors on the way. 'Quatre and Trowa' he nodded toward the door on his left. 'Wufei' he turned to the closed door directly across the hall before continuing to walk down the hall.
    'My room...' he peeked in at the source of the green light. 'Heero..' he leaned against the doorframe watching the back of the silent boy typing at the laptop.
    ~We work for the company
    That looks to the future
    We work hard to please them
    They will protect us~
    "I'm home," he said quietly after standing there for nearly ten minutes. The brown mop of hair never turned, the flying fingers showed no sign of cessation. Or even thought of cessation.
    "I noticed."
    Duo crossed the room and draped his arms around the other boys neck, settling his head on Heero's shoulder. According to Heero's reaction, Duo may as well have not even been in the room. His barely open eyes continued to stare at the screen as his fingers continued typing. Duo watched his face, wondering if he was even seeing anything anymore.
    "Come to bed, Heero," he whispered into his neck as he placed a small kiss there. "You've been here for days.."
    Heero just kept watching the monitor, not reacting at all.
    ~I never see you
    We're never together
    I love you forever~
    Duo sighed and turned away from Heero, trying not to remember Heero's weary expression. It was no use though, the red, bloodshot eyes decorated underneath by large bags and the withdrawn, hollow cheeks, made so by the fact that Heero'd barely eaten in days, were burned into his mind.
    There was a faint beeping sound and Duo made his way across the room to check his own computer. 'Another...' he thought, rubbing his eyes. He looked back over at Heero's hunched form. Duo would be gone the next day, off on another mission.
    ~I drink in the evenings
    It helps with relaxing
    I can't sleep without drinking
    We drink together~
    He slid past Heero and back out of the room. After a few more footsteps he found himself in the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets he found an old bottle of wine. He took the bottle and a glass into the living room as he now did every night.
    Absentmindedly pouring a glass, he thought of the last few months' events. Remembering wearily the countless battles, he drank glass after glass of the red liquid.
    After he'd sat there for quite a long time, remembering and drinking, he climbed up the couch and staggered off to bed.
    Barely noting that Heero was still at the desk, he climbed into bed thinking back to the last day he and Heero had actually spent some time together. It was their four month anniversary.
    They hadn't seen each other in weeks and spent the day in this apartment, empty back then, talking and laughing, showing their love to each other in many other different ways.. finally ending up laying in their bed, legs intertwined and drinking red wine together.
    ~From Monday to Saturday
    I go to my workplace
    But on Sunday we're together
    Yuko and Hiro~
    Duo dreamt many things that night, mostly remembering his missions. It seemed there was one every day now. And all Heero did was track enemy activity and steal data and various other things that seemingly required him to be on his laptop nearly all the time now.
    Sensing a presence, Duo's eyes flew open. Even though the face was nearly touching his and there was only a pre-dawn light sneaking into the room through the closed blinds, Duo recognised the eyes that now bored into his.
    ''Good morning." Duo's mouth broke into a huge smile at the exhausted words coming from the mouth that was nearly touching his. He reluctantly broke away from the intense gaze and turned toward the clock. 'Five a.m.' he groaned to himself, turning to look apologetically at the boy hovering above him.
    "Oh Heero... I have to go," he started to rise and Heero moved to the side, collapsing into the pillow that Duo had just vacated.
    Duo looked down at the sleeping boy for awhile then reached over to brush a few strands of hair from his eyes before kissing him.
    'One day, Heero... I promise. There will be a day when I can say I won't leave you again.' Duo collected his keys and various other things from the table near the bed, then left the room.


End file.
